Automotive interior trim panels typically comprise a multi-layered construction. The layered construction may include an inner retainer or supportive substrate, an intermediate cushion layer, and an outer skin or covering. According to common practice, one injects a liquid precursor between the substrate and the skin, where it reacts to produce a foam that solidifies to comprise the cushion layer. This process generally takes place inside a mold, where an operator can place the skin layer and the substrate into an open mold in spaced apart fashion, then introduce the foam precursor between the skin and the substrate, and then close the mold as the precursor reacts to sandwich the three layers together. The operator must monitor the foam to ensure it cures evenly and completely. The operator must also ensure that the foam covers all of the area necessary to support the skin layer. Because of variabilities and uncertainties associated with the foam, manufacturers continue to either improve the foam aspect of the process, or seek alternative cushion layers.